


Everything can bring something good

by Rose_1444



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/F, Mising scene episode 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_1444/pseuds/Rose_1444
Summary: Inspiration in last episode. I believed that person who take a long talk with Philipa Georgiu was leader of section 31 and I am so worry he had done something to Philipa but everything can bring some good
Relationships: Michael Burnham/Mirror Philippa Georgiou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Everything can bring something good

She was feling dizzy. The feel wasnt entirely something she wasnt used to have. She sit on bed in her room and hide face in hands. Teran wasnt feling as herself at all. She could hear door of her room opening. 

She get up "Michael"She said slowly as she saw woman approaching her. She did not expect that. Philipa straight her back she did not wanted to show any weakness and specialy not cause they did not talked for really from time Michael return back on Discovery. 

It had been long road , it had been so long time at least for Michael she known it. A year without crew and ideals. 

"Philipa, I just wanted to know if you are alright " She said to Philippa suprise and stopped just one or two steps from her. 

Her answer should be sharp but after interrogation she went trought she find herself shaking head. Teran usually did not acted soft or on her own feelings but right now any of her sharp answer stucked in hear troat. " I....

"What's happened?" Michael asked as they eyes meet. 

"I met actual leader of section 31. " She said slowly and her eyes moved from Michael. She could not say more could not say her that that men did scared her. Scared her even with her past. 

Michael eyes widen. She did not thought of this. Thought she or Saru probably should. They some way thought Section 31 is not here and it was very naive. 

"How it went ?" She asked and observed Philipa more. Then her eyes widen maybe more. She noticed the details. She always saw when her capitan Georgiu wasn't herself and she learned to read even this Georgiu. 

She noticed the way she stand wasnt same as usualy. She might be hurt or in pain. Beside Phlippa usually not take same way of standing as another star fleet officers. Putting her hands behinde her back unless she was hiding something.

Philipa just smirked. " I would like to say I did strangle him with my bare hands but it's not exactly true " she said returning her eyes back to Michael. 

Michael did smile a little. "Are you alright?" She asked instead. 

"Why do you ask ?" This words was harsh and Philipa know it. But she never understood why Michael care of her or if she really does. 

"Cause I know when something is not alright with you ! I know when you speak to me normally you arent this way tensed. Not from time we return from mirror universe. Talk to me Philipa!" Michael voice grown a bit impatient and this outburst of emotion wasnt really typical for her. Philippa smiled at that and then took deep breath before moving slowly and taking of her shirt. 

Michael probably did not expected this as the answer and she was about to comment it when all her words stucked in her troat. She saw many things but she did not expected such a wounds under Philipa shirt. How she is standing and talking with her? She had no idea. 

"Sit please " Her voice became small now and she carefully touched Philipa arm to help her sit on bed. "You should go on sick bay " She said feling very worried. 

"No way. I cant "Philipa shaked head and licked her lip. "Beside when I did thought of us sitting on my bed with me without shirt it wasnt like that ' she joked slightly. 

Michael rolled her eyes. "Why not ?" 

"Teran DNA isnt exactly acting same as DNA of normal patience which doctor Culbert treat " she said biting her lips. She did not expected Michael getting up and walked to bathroom "I will take care of you " She spoke before Philipa could say anything. So she just sit more comfortably on her bed. 

Michaelle return soon. She was holding first aid kid. "There is no speeches which will get worse after tending wounds " she said as she sit back closer to Philippa. Their knees were almost touching. Philipa leaned about her arms which was hurt too but less then her belly. 

"Are you sure Michaelle?" She spoke a bit teasing her. But true was she would not show anyone else how injured she is not anyone on this ship. 

"I am. Now I can certainly imagine how it went. " 

"They know who I am." Philipa said and close eyes since loking on Michelle was too intense in this moment. 

" I know it too " Michaelle was aware that Philipa might need to hear that. Need to hear that she is not fearing her. "I am not scared of you " 

Philipa hissed feeling disinfection on her first wound. 

"I have to make something wrong then" she mubled but open eyes to meet Michelle eyes. She did not expected the feelings she might noticed in her face. She was worried for her. 

"I am not going to die. I have to make hell to that bastart " She said slowly and leaned just about one hand to touch Michaelle face. She had been very gentle in this moment she needed contact and she know how guilty Michalle feel for lost her capitan and she know well she doesnt wanna lost her even when she is not her Michael not really. She watched her leaning to her touch. Her face feel so smooth and nice.

"Philippa " Her voice was quite and she did not sounds like she wanna this to stop. 

"What ?" She asked quietly. She could say more could ask if Michaelle was in love with her capitan back in past but she did not need to ask. She could read her but something changed around the round. On the start she saw pitty when Michelle watched her but it developed to curiosity and now to something she did not know how to named it. But she know it was belonging just her. Not ghost of Philipa but just her. 

Michelle did not meet her eyes now she get busy with taking care of her wounds. She slowly put bandages around her belly she had to move closer and did really realised how much close. Their eyes meet again. Philipa bite her lip in pain and return her arm to keep herself up against Michelle. But as she moved bandages around her back their faces was nearly touching. It was Philipa who firstly loked to younger woman lips. They were that close that they basically breath same air. 

Michelle moved a back a little as she cover her wounds and then again closer so close that it felt overwhelming even for her. She meet Philipa eyes. 

"Can I?" This words come of her mouth without thinking. 

"You dont have to ask for permission " Philipa mubled against her lips and it was her who connected their lips for first time. She was firm but even soft. She could feel how Michelle smiled against her lips and she was kissing her back. 

She could felt like she is,finishing her bandages but their kiss did not stopped. Maybe this simple kiss bottled of all emotions they both supposed for so long. 

Then they could hear a noise of intercom. 

"Commander Burnham on the bridge "It was Saru of course it was him. Phlippa sighed and touched Michelle face. 

"Come back " She wasnt asking but more like ordering but Michelle to her suprise smile. 

"As soon my work end in the two hours till it obey your number one and stay in bed "She mubled actually it felt so good to joke with Georgiu if she did not treat to kill someone. 

"Michelle!" She chuchked little "Well I will "


End file.
